


[ART] No other version of me I would rather be tonight

by nearlyconscious, Owl_Postmaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, Watercolors, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster
Summary: Draco and Harry, content to be in each other's company.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[ART] No other version of me I would rather be tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whileatwiltshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileatwiltshire/gifts).



> Dear Legendrarry, merry holidays! I hope you like this tender painting. The title is from "Jackie and Wilson" by Hozier.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This artwork has been created for H/D Owlpost Fest 2020. Please do not repost without the artist's permission.


End file.
